plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitchen Sink Zombie
225px |strength = 3 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |trait = Bullseye Frenzy Armored 1 Overshoot 2 Anti-Hero 3 |ability = None |flavor text = He's got everything but the - no wait, he's got that too.}} Kitchen Sink Zombie is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play and has 3 /6 . He has the Bullseye, Frenzy, Armored 1, Overshoot 2, and Anti-Hero 3 traits and does not have any abilities. He was added in update 1.16.10, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Atomic Bombegranate, Zombology Teacher, Thinking Cap, Bad Moon Rising, and Imp-Throwing Imp. Origins He is likely based on the Plumber, an Engineer variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with a similar appearance. His name is a combination of "kitchen sink," the real-life object he is holding, and "zombie," referring to what he is. The fact that he appears to be a Plumber references the fact that plumbers fix pipes and therefore are often used to fix sinks. His description references the idiom "everything but the kitchen sink," meaning everything imaginable, due to his numerous traits. However, since he holds a kitchen sink, the description references the fact he has a kitchen sink too. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Professional Mustache Zombie *'Traits: Bullseye', Frenzy, Armored 1, Overshoot 2, Anti-Hero 3 *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Event Card description He's got everything but the - no wait, he's got that too. Strategies With While this card seems to have many traits at random, this zombie is made to do huge damage to your opponent while surviving longer with Armored 1. His Frenzy, Anti-Hero 3, and Bullseye traits make a perfect combo to destroy 3 plants and do 6 unblockable damage to your opponent. And lastly, his Overshoot 2 trait ensures that you are guaranteed 2 unblockable damage to your opponent every turn of combat. However, keep in mind that his Overshoot 2 trait does not team up with Anti-Hero 3. Being in the Brainy class, all Brainy heroes can use either Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play him on an empty lane without being countered and to do an insane amount of damage, or use Cryo-Brain to play him faster. Each Brainy hero also has their own way of using this zombie well: * and Huge-Gigantacus can use Smoke Bomb or Carried Away to move him to an empty lane. They can also play him in Graveyard to surprise their opponent, but keep in mind that it also gives a hint to them as well. You can play him in Laser Base Alpha or Ice Moon to give him Strikethrough (and Deadly as well in case of Laser Base Alpha), basically all traits except for Amphibious, Hunt, and Gravestone. Keep in mind that if a Frenzy ' zombie such as this destroys two plants at once due to its 'Strikethrough trait, it will do two bonus attacks. *Immorticia can boost his stats to make him an even bigger threat, or destroy plants that block his way. He can also be used in an Ancient Vimpire deck. *Professor Brainstorm can use him with Binary Stars to defeat his opponent more quickly. He can also play damaging tricks to destroy or weaken plants in front of Kitchen Sink Zombie, allowing most of his traits to not go to waste. *Rustbolt can use cards to move plants blocking Kitchen Sink Zombie's lane such as Terrify and Rodeo Gargantuar to allow more damage on the plant hero, or use health-boosting cards such as Camel Crossing and Rock Wall to allow him to last longer. He can also play to play Kitchen Sink Zombie earlier, making him a bigger threat. Against Kitchen Sink Zombie is a threat due to his many traits that synergize well with each other. If you leave him alone, he will do a lot of damage to you with his Overshoot 2, Bullseye, and Anti-Hero 3 ' traits. If you try to block his attacks with weak plants, he'll just plow through them with his 'Frenzy trait. He also has the Armored 1 trait, which allows him to resist most attacks. However, keep in mind that you can destroy him with instant-kill cards such as or . also works if Kitchen Sink Zombie is on the ground, but remember that it will wipe out your plants on ground lanes too. If Kitchen Sink Zombie gets the Untrickable trait via Parasol Zombie, use plants with instant-kill abilities like , Eyespore (If the plant hero has enough sun to immediatly play another plant on eyespore), Toadstool, or Briar Rose (She needs a flower as a bait to trigger her instant-kill ability). However, those are only options for a Solar Hero. If you cannot play instant-kills, try to play high-health plants to stall him, or boost a plant's strength so it can destroy this zombie in one attack, but you will have to take some Overshoot damage. Same goes for Freezing, but it is a more reliable option and can activate Winter Squash's ability. You can also Bounce him, since he is quite expensive to play. Gallery KitchenSinkZombieStats.png|Kitchen Sink Zombie's statistics KitchenSinkZombieUnlocked.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie unlocked KitchenSinkZombieGrayedOut.png|Kitchen Sink Zombie's grayed out card KitchenSinkZombieCardImageü.png|Kitchen Sink Zombie's card image KitchenSinkZombie.png|HD Kitchen Sink Zombie Vitamin Z used on kitchen.jpg|Vitamin Z being played on Kitchen Sink Zombie shamrocket used on kitchen.jpg|Shamrocket being played on Kitchen Sink Zombie Screenshot 2018-02-07-19-15-14-1.png|Barrel of Barrels being played on Kitchen Sink Zombie Whackakitchen.jpg|Whack-a-Zombie being played on Kitchen Sink Zombie Kitchenft6thaugustdaily.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the August 6th, 2017 Kitchen Sink ft card second time.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie being the featured card in the menu for the August 13rd, 2017 Daily Challenge SooManyTraits.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie with a star icon on both his strength and health Kitchensinkovershoot.png|Kitchen Sink Zombie about to do an Overshoot attack Screenshot 2018-02-07-19-15-02-1.png|Kitchen Sink Zombie Fused with Buried Treasure MMKS.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie Fused With Mustache Monument KitchenSinkZombieAd.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie on the advertisement for the Kitchen Sink Bundle KitchenSinkZombieStore.jpg|Kitchen Sink Zombie on the advertisement for the Kitchen Sink Bundle Trivia *He is the only zombie with the Frenzy trait that The Smash cannot use normally. *The only offensive traits that are accessible to zombies he doesn't have are Strikethrough and Deadly. *He has the most traits out of any fighter in the game. **He also has one trait from each class, with Bullseye from Brainy, Anti-Hero 3 from , Overshoot from , Frenzy from , and Armored 1 from . In addition, all of Kitchen Sink Zombie's traits except Bullseye are atypical for the Brainy class. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Overshoot cards Category:Armored cards Category:Frenzy cards